Estasis
by kunoichi saotome
Summary: Durante la mayor parte del tiempo su existencia en común habían permanecido en estasis: sin cambios apreciables en un frágil equilibrio puntuado. Sin embargo el tiempo y los cambios son las únicas cosas importantes que a la larga permanecerán. Porque Akane terminara conociendo al Hielo y entonces nada nunca volverá a ser como antes.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 no me pertencen. El resto son de mi propiedad intelectual.

Estasis: Un estado de estabilidad de poco o nada de cambio evolutivo en la hipótesis de Gould y Eldredge.

**"ESTASIS"**

* * *

**Capítulo 1.**

Quizás todas las historias tienen el mismo comienzo. Ésta, como una sin más, empieza con el mismo momento, en el mismo lugar y tras la misma sucesión:

La Maldición. El Dojo. Él. Ella. Los Demás. China. Zaffron. Muerte. Dolor. Lágrimas.

Y por fin… Apaciguar el Dolor.

En los pensamientos de Akane Tendo parecía como si aquella sucesión se reiterara ininterrumpida hasta la última gota. Extinguiéndose y colmando de pobreza los restos de su fracasada memoria. Poco a poco, paso a paso, se disipaba la vaporosa turbiedad del momento y ella trataba de aceptar con melancolía como iba a cambiar todo. Absolutamente todo.

Por su puesto que ya nada iba a ser igual. Cualquiera que pensara lo contrario era un Imbécil irremediable. No era descabellado predecir que cada hecho tiene sus inevitables consecuencias, en este caso absolutamente conspicuas. Para empezar, todo el mundo escuchó los gritos de Ranma. Alguien apretó puños y se volteó; alguien se hizo el distraído pero…. Los gritos fueron reales y todos los testigos debieron llegar a comprender. Sin embargo, y lamentablemente, comprensión era un quimérico favor a pedir. La mezquindad perpetua y presente nunca dejaba de abrirse camino. Y por mucho que todo fuese a cambiar…la déspota mezquindad de cada uno de Los Demás iba a permanecer en estasis: en un estado inalterable e inamovible.

Akane abrazó sus piernas mientras apoyaba la cabeza sobre sus rodillas. En otra dimensión, en otro universo quizás… quizás ahora estaría compartiendo cuarto con Él. En una noche de bodas, de camino hacia una luna de miel. Quizás… si todo hubiera sido así, o asá… Probablemente si hubiera sido sincera y si él hubiera tenido el valor, ahora, ahora… Ahora simplemente sería diferente. Todo pensamiento le condujo a apretar los ojos con fuerza y negar la cabeza ya que el momento del Ahora era lo único que le quedaba.

En este ahora el aire era denso. Nocturno. Pesado. Pesaba tanto que era el comienzo de descreer todo aquello que había pasado tal vez en algún momento, en algún lugar, tiempo adelante o tiempo atrás. Lo que había oído, lo que había sentido, lo que había sido. Todo quedaba donde las memorias del corazón se desvanecen y se confunden de forma sutil con la esperanza o la pérfida imaginación. Al presente solo agarraba sus rodillas sentada sobre la cama y con la espalda sobre la pared. Mirando la lluvia sin apenas simular ni rabia, ni odio, ni miedo, ni ira, ni desesperación.

- ¿De nuevo sufriendo por tonterías? – Una voz conocida le extrajo de su ensimismamiento y se volteó para mirar hacia la puerta. Nabiki había entrado sin llamar a su cuarto y ella no estaba de humor. La lluvia tamborileaba y resbalaba por el cristal de la ventana y por eternos minutos Akane no podía dejar de mirarla.

- Qué quieres Nabiki – rompió su silencio mostrándose a la defensiva.

- ¡Vamos Akane! De veras que vengo en son de paz

Akane se volteó seria y encaró los ojos castaños. Nabiki tomó asiento junto a ella en la cama.

- ¿Y bien?- Inquirió sosteniendo la mirada a su hermana. – Dime de una vez qué es lo que quieres.

- ¿Todavía sigues enfadada por lo de esta tarde?

- No, en realidad no me importa nada.

- Mientes.

- No miento Nabiki. – Su mirada triste se volvió a perder tras la ventana entre los grises cielos.- Me da igual que mandaras las invitaciones a toda la pandilla de lunáticos de Nerima.

- Sé que no es verdad Akane.- Ella carcajeó.- Te conozco demasiado. Mírate, eres tan transparente hermanita…

Nabiki Tendo cruzó piernas llevándose el dedo meñique a los labios. Akane la miró expectante por un segundo. Después volvió a perder la vista entre la lluvia del cielo y adoptó una fingida determinación.

- No realmente. – Declinó. Sin embargo los intentos por aplacar su pesadumbre fueron totalmente en vano. – No me importa en absoluto.

- Está bien, está bien. Aunque estoy segura de que algún día me agradecerás el favor. – La miró con media sonrisa y posteriormente volteó el rostro _ y por ser tú te será totalmente gratis. - Y sólo en aquel entonces Akane sintió la furia.

- ¿Estarás de broma, no Nabiki?

La hermana mediana la observó con su perenne media sonrisa y descruzó las piernas observándola con una repentina determinación. - Dime la verdad Akane, esta tarde… ¿ibas en serio al pensar en casarte con Ranma? - Akane se llevó una mano al pecho y frunció el ceño.

- Yo…. – apenas logró articular. Akane escondió la frente en sus rodillas. Un amasijo de cabellos oscuros se desparramó sobre sus piernas.

- _Touché_. – Se mofó. - Lo sabía. Menos mal que no hay mal que por bien no venga.

- N- no… no es tan fácil contestar a eso Nabiki.

- Tú lo haces difícil hermanita. Para mí es muy simple. – Se encogió de hombros.- Se trata de una transacción a partes iguales. Ambos han de salir beneficiados.

- Lo sé pero en este caso…

Akane permitió arrastrar sus pensamientos hasta el silencio. Nabiki Tendo se puso en pie de un grácil salto y se encaminó hacia la salida de la habitación.

- No sabes lo que quieres Akane. Realmente ninguno de los dos.- Atravesó unos gráciles dedos por sus cabellos castaños. – Ya que ambos sois unos inmaduros… Hazme caso por una vez: por tu felicidad y porque sé lo que te conviene mejor que tú misma hermanita. Nunca te dejes afectar. – Y en aquel entonces la observó seria, muy seria. – óyeme bien: NUN-CA.

Akane se asomó del escondite de sus cabellos revueltos y la observó sorprendida - ¿C- cómo? ¿Qué quieres decir?

Su hermana recuperó aquella permanente despreocupación y con la sonrisa de medio lado, se encogió de hombros y colocó la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta a punto de salir del cuarto de Akane.

- Muy fácil. Que lo único que te domine sea el hielo. – Le guiñó un ojo y antes de salir replicó risueña.- y de nuevo otro consejo que te ha salido gratis.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente el mutismo había dominado de camino a la escuela.

La boda: aplazada.

Corrían como siempre camino a la preparatoria Furinkan. Un día más como otro cualquiera tras uno de esos periodos de locura frecuentes en sus vidas. Sin embargo, sólo esta vez, permanecían callados como si el hablar fuera algo ajeno, lejano y los gritos por siempre silenciados. Ella sobre el pavimento, él sobre el cerco que rodeaba el canal. El viento seco, hosco y fuerte de Septiembre golpeando sus rostros. Habían pronosticado que se acercaba un tifón por aquellos días. Un acontecimiento totalmente oportuno que conjugaba a la perfección con el humor de Akane Tendo.

De pronto él se detuvo y Akane lo sobrepasó. Akane frenó las puntas de sus pies sobre el pavimento mientras su cuerpo se aventaba sutilmente hacia delante. Sus cortos cabellos oscilaron revoloteando sobre su frente y volteó su cuerpo para encararlo y gritar algo de lo que solía gritar en aquellas ocasiones.

- ¿Qué haces Ranma? ¡Corre que vamos a llegar tar…!

Ranma se había agachado de cuclillas sobre la cima de la valla ofreciéndole la espalda a Akane. Parecía perdido entre el cielo y la tierra, entre la corriente del canal y la aspereza de sus dedos que tan serio veía. Su rostro sin duda disipaba tristeza y Akane no pudo sino permitir que aflorara en el suyo propio lo que había estado escondiendo desde la noche anterior.

- Akane. – Dijo en tono prudente sin mirarla. Como si hablara directamente hacia el canal, los pisos de Nerima o a la oscura nubosidad del cielo de la mañana. – No sé si quieres que te diga esto…. Quiero decir, yo-yo no planeé nada. Es decir, yo…. Lo siento. – Dijo al fin.

Ella no contestó enseguida. Se tomó un instante para observarlo. Desde ahí podía alcanzar a ver su espalda, la trenza que rozaba su hombro y un atisbo de su perfil. La claridad de sus ojos en aquel momento se descubría opacada, abrumada a la sombra de sus largas pestañas. Ella se tomó otro segundo para percibir como apretaba los labios. Akane definitivamente no sabía qué pensar, ni cómo tomarse esas palabras, todas esas emociones que la cara de su prometido reflejaba. Lo sentía pero… ¿por qué?

¿Por arruinar el traje que la tía Saotome le había ofrecido y ayudado a vestir?

¿Por ser uno de los responsables de arruinar la boda?

¿Por echarse a atrás sobre lo que ella creyó oír en Jusenkyo? ¿Y si realmente ella creyó oír aquello? ¿Y si lo soñó?

Lo más lógico era que estuviera furioso. Akane debía tomarse un momento: ¿Qué era lo que Ranma Saotome deseaba más del mundo? ¿Por encima de todas las cosas? Una pelirroja se configuró en sus pensamientos. Tener plena consciencia de ello alteró sus sentimientos. Entonces sintió ira.

- No importa Ranma. De todos modos estoy harta de que Los Demás decidan por mí lo que he de hacer. – Deseó que se volteara para observar su reacción. – Yo también siento que perdieras tu agua del Nannichuan.

- Siempre cuando creo que ya la tengo. – Comentó frustrado de espaldas todavía. – Se me escapa la posibilidad de ser un hombre completo entre los dedos.

- Ranma… no le des tanta importancia. Seguro que encontrarás nuevas oportunidades.

- Ha pasado ya tanto tiempo que no recuerdo alguna vez no haber sido chica a tiempo parcial. Y cuando estoy así… y tú…tú… contigo... Por eso ayer cuando vi una posibilidad lo arruiné. Yo lo arruiné y tú… no sé… - Dejó caer los hombros como vencido. - ¿Me entiendes?

Ella se acercó hacia su prometido. No entendía absolutamente nada, la _tabula rasa_ de su comprensión sólo sabía que debía animarlo. Se le acercó palmeando su espalda. Intentó sonreír y adoptar una mezcla de despreocupación y optimismo que suprimiera todas las sombrías sensaciones que a ambos hostigaban.

- Lo entiendo Ranma, deja ya de ser dramático. Después de todo tú sin tu parte femenina no serías tú y...

- ¿Dramático? – Él permitió que continuase y saltó de la valla para enfrentarla. - Ahora que hemos estado tan cerca de… ¿Has pensado tan siquiera alguna sola vez en…qué podría pasar s-s-si… en… en... .- Apretó los puños junto a sus piernas y pegó la barbilla al pecho hasta que de pronto escupió:- ¡Mierda Akane! ¿Has pensado tan sólo una vez en algo de ESO? ¡¿Eh pedazo de idiota?!

- ¿Qué?- Ella lo miró ofendida y de pronto se sonrojó. ¿Acaso él podía estar pensando en alguna estúpida perversión? El sólo hecho la descolocó. Ella nunca había pensado en nada y mucho menos podía imaginárselo a él pensando en NADA- ¡¿De qué hablas imbécil?! – Espetó.- Estoy harta de tu maldita obsesión con la maldición. ¡Harta!- Levantó los brazos como para disipar su propia desesperación. – Es como si fuera lo único que te importara en el mundo. ¡A ti y a toda esta pandilla de pesados lunáticos!

- ¡Maldita sea Akane! – Ahora la observaba fijamente con rabia contenida en sus labios, en sus puños, tras el tinte azul de sus ojos. – ¡Sabes que eso no es verdad!

- ¡Sí que lo es! – Se cruzó de brazo y cerró los ojos. Se sentía furiosa, rabiosa, asqueada pensando en todos ellos: Shampoo, Mousse, Genma – Tú y todos Los Demás… tan asquerosamente ruines como para no importarles nada ni nadie por encima de la estúpida cura. Estoy cansada de todo el mundo. – Su ira iba_ in crescendo_. - nadie desaprovecha la oportunidad de pisotear a quien sea por sus propios intereses. ¡No me hagas recordarte lo bajo que has caído en ocasiones, Ranma!

- Es… ¡ESTÚPIDA!- Contestó él reforzando con desagrado cada sílaba. – ¿Tú crees que si fuera lo único que me importara….?

- Ah ¿no? – Akane sentía que su cara estaba roja de la ira. - ¿Acaso te importaba ayer alguien más que tú mismo cuando corrías desesperado tras el barril? Destrozándolo todo a tu paso, claro.

- ¡M-me he disculpado por ello! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a soltarme esta retahíla de estúpidas acusaciones a tan solo unos días de todo lo que pasó en Jusenkyo?!

- ¿Me vas a mencionar lo de Jusenkyo, Ranma? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Volverte a retractar de lo que dijiste?- Ella lo desafió repleta de inflamable rencor.

- Y-y-yo… ¡Yo no dije nada de eso que tú crees! ¡Tú y tu absurda imaginación!

- ¿Es eso cierto? – Se mostró sarcástica. – ¿Tampoco lloraste porque creías que había muerto? ¿Eso también lo imaginé, Ranma?- El combustible de rabia le daba más fuerzas para retarlo. – Si es así, quizás hubiese sido mejor que mejor que me hubieses dejado morir allí.

- Maldita seas Akane…. - Y en aquel entonces el tiempo se detuvo un poco. Ranma perdió su mirada en el suelo. Los nudillos blancos. La comisura de su labio mordida con rabia. Akane observándolo pudo notar como cierto rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas. Él así tan furioso, llevado al límite le hizo sentir algo indescriptible. Pero entonces Ranma la observó de vuelta a medio camino entre fulminante fiereza y la determinante burla – Venga ya Akane. Estamos hablando de la ma-ri-ma-cho menos atractiva de todo Japón. Por muy desesperada que estés, ¡yo jamás te diría nada semejante! ¡Jamás! ¡Jamás!

Akane se llevó una mano al pecho porque en ese momento sintió como si algo se hubiera resquebrajado en su interior. Esa sensación le era tan conocida, tan familiar…De nuevo una y otra vez ella siempre terminaba siendo dañada y se preguntaba por qué. Siempre ella. Así que permaneció indecisa en aquel intervalo de tiempo. De algún modo sintió la estúpida estasis: el congelamiento del tiempo. Siempre decían que el dolor era ineludible, sin embargo el sufrimiento era una opción. Pero y entonces… ¿Lo golpearía de nuevo? ¿Dejaría que afloraran las lágrimas que ahora se amontonaban quemando el interior de sus párpados? ¿Saldría huyendo de nuevo para que él no viera su compungido rostro bañado en lágrimas? No. nada de aquello. No más comportamientos infantiles. El sufrimiento era algo opcional.

- ¿A-akane? ¿No piensas golpearme?

La sorprendida voz de su prometido pareció expulsarla de ese extraño trance. Akane vio que la observaba desconcertado. E intentó concentrarse en el hielo. El frío. El viento. El cielo poblado de nubes oscuras. Así debía de ser. Akane levantó la barbilla hacia el cielo y sintió que un fortísimo viento despeinaba sus cabellos, borraba de un golpe su tristeza y elevaba el borde de su vestido por encima de sus rodillas. Una inesperada gota de lluvia resbaló desde su frente a su barbilla. Parecía avecinarse el dichoso tifón. Era apropiado porque arrastraría el estúpido dolor. El hielo se llevaría el dolor.

- ¡Vamos Akane! ¡Golpéame! – Lo desafió mientras adoptaba la guardia. – ¡Golpéame de una maldita vez Akane, diablos!

Akane sin embargo lo ignoró y comenzó a caminar hacia el lado opuesto.

No más comportamientos infantiles. Ya había soportado suficientes insultos, desprecios y sufrido en silencio todo aquel daño imperdonable. Esto era demasiado. Por encima de los sentimientos que ella creyó vivir, por encima de la vida y la muerte. El hielo. El juego. El fin.

Acogiéndose al hielo se marchaba. A la suave templanza del gélido escudo que se esforzaba por forjar alrededor de su corazón. No más lágrimas. No más huidas apresuradas. El paso era lento pero decidido. No más reproches. A partir de ahora solamente la verdad.

- Cobarde. Sin ningún valor para...- Alcanzó a decir cuando ya se había alejado algunos metros. No se dignó a mirar hacia atrás. - Y tú que dices querer ser un hombre completo y eres el más cobarde de todos los que conocí. Aunque llegaras a curarte de tu maldición… Seguirías siendo medio hombre. Un adolescente miedoso. Un hombre cobarde a tiempo completo.

Se negó observar la reacción de él a sus palabras. Se sentía fría como un témpano de... Pensó que todavía estaría esperando que lo golpeara como en multitud de ocasiones. Quizás simplemente estaba tan dolido por haber expuesto en el reproche sus puntos débiles, (su hombría y su valentía), que bien pudiera estar ya a metros de distancia. Lo imaginó saltando como un energúmeno sobre los tejados de la ciudad. De cualquier forma, Akane Tendo no pensaba averiguarlo, puesto que la rabia del momento impulsaba sus propios pasos lejos de allí y su gran testarudo orgullo le impedía volver la vista atrás. Por todo ello cuando sintió aquel roce sobre su muñeca se sorprendió tanto. Primero fue un roce. Después una sacudida, un aferramiento que tiró de ella con tenacidad hasta que le obligó a mirarlo a la cara.

A la par, viento comenzó a agitar todo a su alrededor. Era tan fuerte que la mayoría de las ventanas y puertas de las casas comenzaron a moverse y chocar con violencia. Objetos varios salían despedidos a través del cielo. Placas y maderas se desprendieron de casas cercanas chocando estrepitosamente contra el asfalto, los coches aparcados o contra cristales de ventanas. Sin embargo todo ello no le había conseguido distraer del oscuro flequillo rebelde que con el que el viento jugaba. Sus ojos azules brillaban de rabia, combustionado en una violenta sed de venganza, clavándose en ella como si fueran puñales anhelantes de piel.

- Tú… ¿De verdad piensas eso de mí, Akane?

- Yo...- La repentina furia de sus ojos, la mano que quemaba en su muñeca y la grave seriedad de su rostro no dejaron pensar a Akane. El viento azotaba con potencia todo a su paso. Otra gota de lluvia cayó y resbaló esta vez por la mejilla de Ranma. No más insultos infantiles. Sólo la Verdad - ¡Es lo que me has demostrado a Mí, Ranma! ¡Puedes enfrentarte y vencer a cualquiera! ¡Pero nunca has tenido el mínimo valor para….!

Indeliberadamente Ranma atrajo su muñeca hacia él con rabia. Tanta rabia que hasta que su espalda colisionó con violencia contra la fachada del edificio. Aquello le lastimó. Después ambas manos cercaron cada lado de su cuerpo dejando a Akane sin escapatoria. Aquello le hizo temblar. Ranma la observaba tan intensamente que no supo qué hacer. Sin idea de si su rostro denotaba furia, ira, frustración, rabia o resarcimiento. Sus ojos eran tan opacos que el azul se había diluido en una resentida oscuridad y sin pestañear, sin vacilar, se dirigía hacia ella desbordando tantos sentimientos contenidos. Demasiados como para poder descifrarlos.

- ¿Q-qué qué crees que haces, Ranma?

Tomó entre sus rudos dedos la nuca de ella y, arañando su piel de fuerza con la que la aferraba, se tomó el atrevimiento de aproximarse mirando la boca de Akane, enardecido a probar sus labios. Otra gota. Estaba tan cerca que aquello rozó el límite de la demencia. El aliento de él… Se mezcló con su propio aliento. Fue tan brusco y rudo que fue hasta grotesco. Y sintió de nuevo el tiempo congelado. Uno sólo. Un milímetro más y Ranma le hubiera robado aquel beso. Sin embargo la gota que cayó aquella vez fue seguida de muchas otras más. Y tras la inevitable transformación, era Ranma en forma de mujer el que la miraba con furia, avidez, resentimiento. Apenas un milímetro para rozar sus labios. De pronto Akane pudo interpretar toda la desesperación contenida en los ojos turquesas que ahora la enfrentaban desde la misma altura. Efectivamente lo que aquellos ojos destilaban no era más que desesperación. Ranma desesperado en bella y transparente forma de chica, no se tomó más de un segundo en romper el momento. Se dejó caer un paso hacia atrás imponiendo distancia. El gesto que portaba era de decepción. El cabello rojo comenzó a tapar su mirada y el horror asomó apoderándose de su boca. Entonces, sin tan solo mencionar una sola palabra emprendió la furiosa huida a saltos a través de los tejados de Nerima.

Akane quedó sola. Y mientras el vehemente viento y la estrepitosa lluvia jugaban con su solitaria figura.

* * *

Después de mil años puff parece una eternidad... He retomado mi afición a la lectura de fanfics de Ranma y me he puesto en marcha en un nuevo proyecto. Esta vez será algo más romántico y menos dramático de lo que acostumbro a escribir, en un estilo más relajado y simple. Y esto lo escribo por si alguien de los que leían mis historias sigue por aquí aunque lo dudo mucho :)

Espero que os guste esta historia tanto como a mí me está gustando escribirla.

Abrazos


	2. Chapter 2

_He tratado de no ceder al decirme "Este romance no funcionará bien"_

_Pero por qué debería resistirme cuando sé perfectamente…_

_…que te llevo bajo mi piel._

**"ESTASIS"**

* * *

**Capítulo 2.**

-_ El tifón ha llegado hasta la prefectura de Fukui, Kyoto y Shiga. 100 personas han resultado heridas y 200000 han sido evacuadas. Todos los servicios de transporte en Tokio quedan suspendidos debido a que la tormenta se acerca a 250 kilómetros del norte Tokio. Los expertos señalan que esta tormenta tropical presenta vientos máximos de 150 km/h. Los servicios de alerta y rescate…_

Akane ignoró el televisor con desgana concibiéndose mustia y apática cuando subió las escaleras abandonando su padre y sus hermanas. El patito que colgaba de su puerta con el letrero de "Akane" se descubría torcido. Del todo apropiado pues no había ni un solo minuto de aquel pésimo día que no se hubiera dado algo sin torcerse.

Cuando entró a su cuarto vio que estaba hecho un desastre: un punto menos a favor de su ánimo. La ventana abierta había permitido los embistes del viento y como resultado arrancado a pedazos las cortinas. Todo el lugar se encontraba lleno de papeles y objetos desparramados por el suelo, el armario con varios cajones fuera de su sitio y las vaporosas cortinas flotando bajo su observación.

Akane desplazó hacia un lado sus preocupaciones palmeando su frente. Cerró las ventanas y comenzó a ordenar sistemáticamente el cuarto. En el suelo, uno de sus portafotos se había estrellado contra el suelo desperdigando cristales por aquí y por allá. Cuando meticulosamente ordenaba toda aquella locura se percató de la foto que se había caído. Era una imagen particularmente valiosa para Akane de ella junto a su madre poco tiempo antes de que muriera. La imagen reflejaba una mujer hermosa de cabellos cortos y rizados, portando una niña pequeña con sus mismos ojos y un sombrerito de paja. La madre sonriente y la hija con un gesto de sorpresa. Akane no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia. Esa foto estaba allí porque deseaba nunca olvidarse de la cara de su madre. Murió cuando ella era tan pequeña que los recuerdos eran exiguos, escasos, y con el paso del tiempo tenía miedo de que fueran extinguiéndose hasta el olvido. Meneó la cabeza a ambos sentidos mientras estrechaba el retrato contra su pecho. No obstante se percató de algo al observar el reflejo de su imagen que le devolvían los rotos cristales del suelo. Había pasado por alto aquel detalle sin ser visto con anterioridad. En la esquina inferior derecha del retrato Había una elegante caligrafía plasmada. Los kanjis eran gruesos y seguros. Nunca reparó en ellos antes así que Akane leyó atentamente.

"Estudiando lo pasado, se aprende lo nuevo. Se aprende poco con la victoria, en cambio mucho con la derrota. "No lo olvides nunca. Tu madre siempre te querrá."

Tales frases correspondían a antiguos proverbios japoneses que todo el mundo conocía. Sin embargo aquellos consejos colmaron sus reflexiones de dudas. Por desgracias del destino nunca llegó a conocer bien a su madre. La realidad era que la mayor parte de su vida la había vivido sin una madre. Nunca podría tomar té y confiarle sus secretos, sus pesares, sus miedos. Nunca le podría mostrar sus aptitudes o confesar la frustración que le hacían sentir sus fracasos.

Por lo pronto: "estudiando lo pasado, se aprende lo nuevo. Se aprende poco con la victoria, en cambio mucho con la derrota"… ¿Qué sentido adquirían esas palabras en el contexto en el que su madre las escribió? Por aquel entonces Akane contaba con la edad de 5 años. Lamentablemente todos los recuerdos del día de la foto y en general los concernientes a la muerte de su madre le habían abandonado. Se recostó sobre la espalda con los brazos en cruz en la cama y cerró sus párpados concentrándose. Sólo se oía el sonido de viento y lluvia golpear con furia el cristal de su ventana. Intentó relajarse más, transportarse lánguidamente al día de la foto y, como si se sumiera en un pesado letargo, comenzó a vislumbrar poco a poco el escenario de aquella imagen.

Estaban en un parque. Lleno de sol. Se escuchaban canciones compuestas por risas infantiles. Olía a hierba mojada, a cerezo en flor y a tempura recién hecho. Pronto vio que Nabiki correteaba de allá para acá buscando no sé qué moneda que se le había perdido, mientras que Kasumi junto a su padre sacaban de la cesta todos los paquetes de almuerzo que habían preparado. Todo era difuso. A veces el sol cegaba sus contemplaciones y no lograba llegar al punto. Su madre la había separado del resto y retirándose junto a ella hacia la sombra de un majestuoso cerezo. Las dos se arrodillaron sobre la tierra mojada una frente a la otra. Su rostro aparecía vago, difuso en la memoria, pero la amable sonrisa era tan palpable que colmó de entusiasmo su alma.

- Mi pequeña Akane. – Evocó su gentil voz. – No te preocupes que esto será nuestro pequeño secreto. – Revolvió sus cabellos agrandando su sonrisa. Su rostro cada vez le era más visible. Lleno de orgullo. – Eres increíblemente fuerte. Cuando seas grande serás mucho más fuerte que yo.

Había algo más. Algo extraño que resquemaba en aquel recuerdo. Un pájaro cantando. Una cálida sonrisa. ¿Qué fallaba? Miró hacia abajo; sus pequeñas rodillas se encontraban apoyadas en el suelo y entre sus pequeñas manos… Bingo. Un brillo resplandeciente crecía dentro como una bola luminosa del tamaño de una canica. Intentó perpetuar la sensación y era como si todos sus brazos vibraran, desde los hombros, codos, muñecas hasta las manos, como si la electricidad recorriera sus músculos y articulaciones. Akane, la de 5 años, se asustó. Dejó caer lejos la bola y se hundió en el terreno abriendo un inmenso boquete. Miró asustada a su madre, temiendo la proximidad de una posible reprimenda, pero ella seguía con aquella pacífica e imperturbable sonrisa.

- ¡Peaceeeeeeeeeeeee! – Gritó de pronto la pequeña Nabiki sosteniendo la cámara de fotos. El flash flameó reverberando en sus contemplaciones.

POM POM POM POM

Unos estridentes golpes arrancaron con dureza a Akane del trance. Se llevó la mano al pecho asustada y miró hacia la ventana. Allí se encontraba una desgreñada pelirroja. Se hallaba calada, hastiada en el semblante, magulladas pero bellas sus facciones y la con ropa sucia. Tan sucia como resquebrajada. Akane se levantó con desgana y abrió para permitirlo entrar. Ranma ingresó tiritando con manos y piel enrojecidas. Junto a él penetró una tromba de viento, agua, furia y pura energía.

- ¿A qué vienes? Si vienes a burlarte de mí te advierto que no estoy de humor para tus estupideces.

- ¡Perdón! – Expresó él inclinándose bruscamente en una disculpa sumisa y torpe. Mientras permanecía así, inclinado, apretaba los párpados de los ojos y también las comisuras de sus labios. Quizás irritado, quizás realmente arrepentido. Difícil saber qué transitaba esa cabecita. – A veces digo y hago las cosas sin pensar y…. me merezco que me pegues. Así que venga, arréame bien fuerte como tú sabes.

- Ranma eres idiota. No te voy a pegar. – Akane se permitió sentir algo de ternura y rápidamente lo contempló con fingido aburrimiento. La figura de la pelirroja se irguió enérgicamente.

- Óyeme tonta… ¿vengo humilde y arrepentido a disculparme y me llevo un insulto de vuelta?

– Muy humilde o arrepentido no te veo. Que nos conocemos, Ranma. – Se acercó a uno de los cajones sacando una toalla que lanzó a los brazos de la chica de la trenza. – De todas formas estás perdonado.

- ¿Ya no sigues enfadada?

- No. – Contestó seca y escueta.

- ¿De veras?

- Ya te he dicho que no. ¿Por qué lo preguntas tan insistentemente?

- No sé. Lo siento. Nunca debí ser brusco contigo. Me pareció tan extraña tu actitud de antes que….

Rannma arrastró sus palabras hasta perderse en el silencio. Akane soslayó la peligrosa mirada de la joven pelirroja. Peligrosa y abrasadora, aunque en aquel momento la presintió algo apenada. Pensó que lo mejor era quitar hierro al asunto. Así que emitió una risita cáustica antes de analizarlo muy digna con ojos como platos.

- ¿De qué hablas Ranma?- Akane parpadeó varias veces. Luego sonrió ampliamente. – ¡Ahhhh estabas preocupado!

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso pedazo de bo…? – De pronto, como un resorte, silenció su discurso.

- ¡Venga! ¿Por qué te callas? – Ella lo animó. - Si ibas a insultarme de nuevo, ¿no es cierto Ranma?

- ¡Silencio pesada! – Le ordenó Ranma-chica sacando los morros con enfado. Posteriormente observó severo a Akane - Además ¿No crees que tú también deberías disculparte? Por… por atreverte a mencionar… - Se tensó pero permaneció inflexible. – esa gran estupidez de que "mejor te hubiera dejado morir en Jusenkyo".

- Tienes razón Ranma. – Akane fue testigo de cómo él destensaba el puño y de cómo los ojos turquesa de la chica de la trenza la observaron maravillados. – No debería haber mencionado nada de eso por muy enfadada que esté contigo. Lo siento mucho, Ranma.

- ¿Hablas en serio?

- Sí. Totalmente en serio.

- ¿Akane estás bien?- Ranma se acercó a ella, le tomó el pulso, le puso una mano en la frente, le observó fijamente los ojos, desapareció un segundo y al volver trajo consigo agua caliente que roció por encima de su cabeza. Ella desquiciada de los nervios le apartó de un violento manotazo y lo vislumbró trastornada.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios haces?!

Ranma roció el resto de agua caliente sobre sí mismo consumándose la transformación. Desde el cuerpo de hombre, sus grandes y ojos devora-insolentes la observaban, relajado el cobalto, sin pizca de burla o rencor. Akane le devolvió la mirada mientras parpadeaba una o dos veces. En su mente luchaba por impedir que aflorara el recuerdo de aquella mañana. Él le dedicó una amplia sonrisa de dientes blancos y perfectos. Su gesto totalmente despreocupado. Más Ranma que nunca y más bajo su piel que siempre. Parecía como si la desesperación que había percibido en algún momento en él se hubiera borrado de un plumazo. Ahora desposeído de oscuridad, como a raíz de tal desposesión, simplemente sonreía con el cuerpo distendido. Casi como si estuviese feliz.

- Me extrañaba de ti Akane. Normalmente no eres tan dócil.

- Eso es porque tú eres un desconsiderado.

- mmm si soy un desconsiderado ¿entonces qué hago aquí pidiéndote perdón? – Inquirió mientras hundía su dedo índice en el carrillo de Akane. Ese gesto era desesperante. Akane se dominó para no lanzarle una patada.

- Porque supongo que muy muy en el fondo tienes remordimientos y…. – Ranma observaba a Akane frunciendo el ceño a punto de soltar algo. - sabes que el punto está en el trato adecuado.

- ¿Trato adecuado? ¿Cómo tratar a Akane Tendo sin recibir una paliza? – Carcajeó. – Probablemente sea un misterio sin descifrar. – Expresó provocándola. Ella le lanzó como respuesta cualquier objeto pesado de los que tenía al alcance que, obviamente, esquivó.

- No es tan difícil como crees. Aunque es muy posible que para ti sí que lo sea. – Comentó Akane hastiada.

- ¿Me estás retando? Si es así acepto el desafío. – Ranma la observó bravucón y seguro de sí mismo. Akane no pudo contener la risa.

- No durarías ni dos segundos.

- Te puedo demostrar que no es así. Ningún reto se me resiste. – Manifestó fanfarroneando. - Aunque sea tratar como una dama a un chicote como…- Ranma detuvo su fanfarroneo cuando atisbó el gesto de Akane de "te voy a dar un puño". Akane se volteó indignada. No más golpes, no más comportamientos infantiles.

- ¿Peleamos? – Incitó él. - ¿Quieres probar de nuevo? Quizás algún día me descubras con la guardia baja. – Repasó algo mentalmente. – Aunque es muy posible que no.

- Con esas pintas das lástima. Se me han quitado para siempre las ganas, Ranma.

- ¿Pe-pero qué dices? – Dijo ofendido mirándose de los pies hasta el pecho.

- ¿Por qué traes esas pintas?

- ¿Yo? JEJEJE. – Carcajeó nervioso y robóticamente se colocó una mano detrás de la cabeza. – Por nada.

- Parece como si te hubieran dado una paliza. ¿Acaso alguien te ha dado más palos que a una estera?

- Sabes que no existe nadie en el mundo sea capaz de eso. – Contestó henchido de orgullo y se dirigió hacia la salida del cuarto. - Yo er-eesto mejor me voy a dar un baño. No se te ocurra salir de casa. – Ladeando la cabeza señaló hacia el exterior de la ventana. – Se están poniendo bastante difíciles las cosas ahí fuera.

Y así volvió a dejar a Akane sola, sumida en reflexiones. Idiota. Como si no lo conociera. Era totalmente capaz de sospechar la furiosa imagen de su prometido corriendo sobre los tejados de todo Nerima gritando exabruptos y golpeando cualquier cosa que se le encontrara en frente. Con el contexto de aquel tifón como escenario, a Akane no le extrañaba que hubiera vuelto hecho unos zorros. Así era Ramna y así lo había conocido. Con su parte cobarde además de su parte violenta. Hombre que a veces tiene cuerpo de mujer. Con su inexorable orgullo y su crepitante fuego. Con su miedo absurdo pero inalterable. Y así, de todas las maneras posibles en las que él existiera, ella lo amaba.


	3. Chapter 3

_Me he cansado de desperdiciar mi tiempo pensando acerca de las opciones que he tomado._

_Porque no puedo avanzar mientras miro hacia atrás… Lo único que puedo pensar es en cambiar quien yo solía ser. Porque ahora parece nítido como el cristal para mí…_

_Porque tú eres mucho Más… que una Memoria_

**"ESTASIS"**

* * *

**Capítulo 3.**

El silencio fue dominante en la noche. El sueño intemporal.

Propiedad absoluta de Akane Tendo: le pertenecía y allí se permitió restablecer las cenizas de los escombros del pasado. Pasado que por primera vez acometía en dirección a emerger en algo…. Algo más… mucho Más que una Memoria.

Y entre sus sueños el sonido se alzaba. Se alzaba abriéndose camino entre la penumbra, entre aquella atmósfera sepia como si de una vieja película de filmoteca se tratara. Un murmullo incesante. Unas voces en disputa. Su sombra vacilante desafiando la oscuridad. Las voces ahora sonido quebrado; a veces postergado a veces percibiéndose ajeno, sin perder la esencia del instante y de la misma materia. Materia que construía los pasos que mantenía en su sueño.

Los pies, menudos y descalzos, descendían paso a paso cautelosos los peldaños. A medida que daba un paso se acrecentaba el ruido. Con sigilo y asustada quiso discernir las voces, la tensión que contenían las palabras. El significado de las mismas.

Su propia y minúscula sombra irrumpía en la opacidad de la noche hasta llegar al escalón final. Akane se agachó apocada cerca del Shoji clausurado que impedía observar a sus padres hablar más allá pero, tras el cual, las voces ahora eran hialinas, agudas y con trazas de indudable advertencia.

- ¡Querido piénsalo por un segundo! Te lo ruego…. Ella… ella tiene talento.

- Olvídalo. No pienso ceder en esto.

El olor a tabaco se escapaba tras la rendija. Akane, la pequeña Akane de sus sueños, colocó una mano sobre el Shoji, y pausadamente, lo deslizó hasta que se permitió vislumbrar algo. Asomaba uno de sus ojos hacia el interior de la estancia. Su padre fumaba con piernas cruzadas y gesto inamovible. Ella, su madre, lo observaba sosteniendo la súplica. Súplica que persistía tanto en su mirada como en su postura.

- Querido por favor. Permite al menos que mi sueño… lo haga ella realidad.

- ¿Tanto te arrepientes? ¿Tanto como para involucrar a Akane en esto?

Akane, la pequeña Akane desde el escondite, escudriñó a su joven padre. La recriminación dominaba las palabras de Soun Tendo. Él observaba con desaprobación a su madre, casi como si hubiese cometido una infracción. Y ella se postró sumisa. Se inclinó hasta que la barbilla casi rozaba el suelo en aquel gesto de sumo respeto típico japonés. Quizás la Akane de aquel entonces no lo viera… pero la de ahora podía percibir todo el dolor que escondía aquel rostro. El dolor tras el rostro de su madre.

- Por favor… ¡Ella tiene talento! Por Dios tiene sólo 5 años…Yo lo he visto, tú lo has visto…

- Haruki. – La autoridad impuesta en aquella demanda no pasó desapercibida para Akane. – Nuestro pasado no es algo de lo que me enorgullezca. Prometimos partir de cero, así se ha hecho desde entonces, así se seguirá haciendo. No daremos un solo paso atrás.

- Pero querido… piensa en el futuro de Akane tan sólo un momento.

- No permitas que me avergüence más de tu actitud.

- Soun yo…

- ¡Basta! – La Akane niña se sobresaltó ante la ira, aunque aquello no le impidió seguir escuchando. - No permitiré que deshonres con tus palabras nuestro matrimonio. ¡Y mucho menos que involucres a Akane!

Y en aquel instante, la caprichosa voluntad de los sueños desplazó a Akane hacia otros antojos. Ella, simplemente, permaneció como perenne testigo de aquellos castillos en el aire.

* * *

- ¿Por qué me preguntas esto?

- Suponía que tú sabrías más que yo

Nabiki negó con la cabeza con el dedo índice apoyado sobre su barbilla.

- Ni idea. Nunca dijeron, nunca pregunté. Aunque recordar sí recuerdo algo…. ¿Acaso tú no, Akane?

- No. – La mirada de Akane se trasladó lejos del presente. Las imágenes eran difusas, volátiles. Pronto aparecían, rápido se esfumaban. Se solapaban y se exhibían como un puzle incompleto: Su rostro. Una sonrisa. El dojo. El parque. Una Luz. El sol. Las risas. Una pelea. El hospital. Las rosas.

La tumba.

Akane sintió un dolor vago, ciertamente remoto y abrumadoramente distante. Era como un vacío desocupado, recurrente y eterno que había predominado en su tórax desde nunca y hasta siempre. Se llevó la mano al pecho y cerró el puño como si pretendiera rellenarlo, aferrarlo y arrastrarlo bien lejos. Algo andaba mal. ¿Qué iba mal con ella? ¿Por qué de pronto se sentía así?

Esos recuerdos que brotaban quebrando el frágil equilibrio del presente no eran casualidad. O… ¿sí?

- Madre estaba muy enferma y de un día para otro no estuvo más. – Nabiki manifestó por lo pronto. – Ella escribió un testamento. El resto se me escapa del conocimiento.

- Pero… ¿por qué nunca supimos… detalles?

Nabiki contempló su imagen impávida.

- ¿Qué detalles?

- No sé Nabiki… ¿cómo se conocieron nuestros padres? C-co—Se trabó al tratar de decir lo que pensaba. — ¿Cómo murió?

- Quizás remover el pasado no sea un trago dulce. – Nabiki sonrió con un toque de desconsuelo. El café de sus ojos por primera vez se sospechó triste. Sus palabras sin ninguna duda: adultas. – Ya sabes cómo somos los japoneses. Siempre con esta inevitable tendencia a esconderlo todo y… - Aguardó un segundo como para estar muy segura de que Akane comprendía el concepto. —… a mantener las apariencias.

* * *

El vapor de los productos siendo cocinados ascendía hasta perderse en el techo, dirigirse hacia la rendija de la ventana y diluirse a merced del viento. Viento que no amainaba y lluvia que no decidía resguardarse en la mesura. Entre tanto, su hermana mayor, observaba a Akane todo lo sorprendida que permitía sorprenderse a su faz. La duda, abriéndose camino a través de la afabilidad de sus suaves facciones; la sonrisa asomándose en un nuevo y bello esbozo. En aquel instante, Kasumi secó sus manos con el delantal, tomó asiento cerca de la mesa e invitó con un gesto a Akane a sentarse en la proximidad.

- ¿Y bien? – Inquirió Akane haciendo partícipe a su hermana mayor de su ansiedad. - ¿Tienes alguna idea de dónde puedo encontrar las antiguas cosas de mamá?

Kasumi mantuvo su sonrisa paciente. Las curvadas pestañas descansaron un segundo sobre sus mejillas por debajo de la clausura de sus párpados. Después, sin evasión de su amable tono pero amainando la intensidad de la sonrisa, devolvió a Akane la mirada con un destello de decisión.

- Akane, ¿por qué de pronto te interesas por ello?

- No sé… – Ella dudó por un instante. No sabía con exactitud si confiar a su hermana sus recientes recuerdos. O destellos. Esos destellos que poco a poco iban iluminando su memoria. – De repente he recordado algunas cosas. Yo quisiera… recordar más.

- Ya veo, ya veo. – Kasumi tomó entre sus manos las manos de su hermana. Contuvo el aliento pensativa por un instante y profundizó la mirada en su hermana. – Quizás es más indicado que hables esto con padre, ¿no crees?

- No. – Contestó Rotunda. Jamás. – Ya sabes cómo es de dramático.

- Está bien. Aunque quizás padre es dramático en lo cotidiano sabe comportarse cuando es necesario. – Con una mano sobre su regazo, Kasumi pareció como si recordara algo. – Bueno, quizás no en todas las ocasiones. – Kasumi volvió a sonreír con fuerza. – Con honestidad, Akane, si tú le preguntas acerca de madre estoy segura que se alegrará de poder ayudarte.

- De cualquier forma… ¿Kasumi?

La hermana mayor se puso en pie para abstraerse nuevamente en su tarea. Volvió la vista a su hermana pequeña un instante y anunció amablemente:

- En el desván hay algunas cajas viejas. No sé qué quede allá de las antiguas pertenencias de mamá.

La mirada se trasladó de sus ojos hacia la ventana y a través del translúcido cristal se dirigió hacia el dojo. Antes de pensarlo si quiera, ya se encontraba allí. Le pareció ver la figura de su prometido de reojo. Lo ignoró. La perseverancia en aquel instante dominaba sus acciones.

"Esos recuerdos que brotaban quebrando el frágil equilibrio del presente no eran casualidad. O… ¿sí?"

De pronto un recuerdo más reciente irrumpió en sus pensamientos.

_- Eh… ¿Ranma?_

_Él caminaba a su lado, con esa postura de joven presuntuoso que siempre adoptaba. Las manos entrelazadas por detrás de su cabeza. El azul de su mirada se desvió desde el cielo hacia su hombro._

_- ¿Akane?_

_- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?_

_- Sí. —Él volteó su rostro de nuevo hacia el frente. Parecía dispuesto a escuchar sus palabras con gesto distraído pero firme. _

_- Tú… ¿Crees en el destino?_

_- Ah ¿lo dices por esa estupidez de Yoshimi y sus cartas del tarot? – El la observó un segundo con los ojos muy abiertos. Su paso no se aminoró lo más mínimo. Aquel torrente azul volvió hacia el frente mientras que una media sonrisa se trazaba de su rostro. – Puede que acierte algunas veces pero te diré algo: yo no creo en esas cosas. – Una poderosa determinación se apropió de su mirada. – Prefiero pensar que yo seré quien decida mi propio destino. _

Akane advirtió que agitaba las manos impaciente mientras se afanaba en revisar las carpetas, los papeles, el cúmulo de objetos plagados de polvo que de pronto se habían convertido en su tormento. Papeles y más papeles. Un álbum de fotos de boda. Cintas de vídeo antiguas. Entre todos esos objetos de pronto encontró el certificado de matrimonio. Entre otras cosas: el certificado de defunción. Akane tembló. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? ¿Acaso había perdido la razón? ¿Qué andaba mal en ella? Otro documento hallado sacudió con fuerza su presente. El testamento de su madre temblaba bajo el vacilante agarre de sus dedos.

_"…Y así afirmo que me encuentro en mi cabal juicio y pleno goce de mis facultades Intelectivas y cognoscitivas, así como libre de cualquier apremio que pudiera impedir o limitar mi voluntad, por lo que por el presente público instrumento procedo a dictar mi testamento abierto y solemne y lo hago en los siguientes términos…._

_… que otorgo a mi hija menor Akane mi preciada colección de libros…_"

De pronto presa de una corazonada a flor de piel, como animal desbocado, volvió corriendo a su cuarto. La lluvia había calmado pero el viento golpeaba con dureza los cimientos de la casa de los Tendo. El viento también sacudió con extrema dureza su corazón. Tomó del estante su libro preferido: El Libro de los Cinco anillos de Miyamoto Musashi. También lo era el de ella. Mil y una veces le leyó fragmentos y nunca le había dado importancia, ahora, tan sólo ahora recordaba aquello. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpida? Leyó en diagonal una y otra vez. Pasó página a página. Kanji a Kanji.

_"Actúa de inmediato, instantáneamente, pero sin atarte a la idea de hacerlo con rapidez, porque tu espíritu quedaría atado a esa idea."_

Desde las máximas expectativa hasta el más poderoso desaliento. Buscó precisamente más páginas. Ahora recordaba. Recordaba las lecturas. La sonrisa como escenario de las mismas. Las páginas. Esas páginas. Pequeños círculos que rodeaban de vez en cuando el número de pie de página. Algunos más, partes adelante, partes atrás. Y otro. Otro. Otro más.

"…_otorgo a mi hija menor Akane mi preciada colección de libros…_."

Cuando llegó a componer la totalidad de los números, agruparlos y plasmarlos en el papel, ya ninguna vaga sensación o difuso presentimiento pudo confundir nada en el predominio de la realidad.

Aquello era un número de teléfono. ¿Lo estaba imaginando? Seguro que no. Era un maldito número de teléfono.

Un automatismo superior a todo le descubrió de pronto descolgando el auricular de la planta baja. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí? ¿Quién o qué guiaba sus pasos? Quizás era una estupidez, una maldita ensoñación la que le apremiaba para soslayar su principal tormento. ¿Una necesidad? Cuando se quiso dar cuenta el tono de espera había sonado dos veces al otro lado de la línea telefónica. Y los segundos se hacían cada vez más largos.

- ¿Si? – Sonó una voz al otro lado. Y, tras ello, un silencio sepulcral desprovisto de aliento y de temor.

- Yo…

Primero carraspeó. Después su garganta se saturó de templanza pero antes de que pudiera emitir sonido alguno, la voz de pronto declaró:

- ¿Akane?¿Akane Tendo? ¿Eres tú?

- Sí. – El pánico sometió a su cuerpo. La voz se percibió lenta y pausada.

- Vaya, vaya... más diez años... esperando esta llamada.

* * *

Akane corría desconsolada sobre el pavimento que comunicaba la casa con el muro donde se localizaba la entrada. Sus pasos imponiendo los metros de distancia necesarios para establecer la huida. Pero aquella figura no había dejado un segundo de observarla. De repente lo presintió en su espalda.

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces?

Ella lo ignoró. Mantuvo la actitud de fuga en la misma dirección como si no hubiera escuchado sonido alguno. Apunto de llegar al muro, a la puerta, la salida, la libertad.

- ¡Oye Akane!

Oh no. No en este momento. No ahora. No con este preciso Humor. Reflexión. Necesidad. Necesitaba soledad y aquello era lo único que buscaba. Permitirse a sí misma romperse en mil pedazos sin que nadie se encontrara presente. Sin jueces ni burlas, sin amparo ni compasión. Sola. Donde no tuviera que acogerse una y otra vez al hielo como lo haría cuando estuviera él. Donde pudiera estallar en llanto sin que nadie testificara o contemplase nada. Él en primer lugar. No debía permitir que la viese rota una y otra vez, destruida en otra oportunidad no importaba el motivo ni el cuándo ni el por qué. Demasiados muros habían sido construidos para ser destruidos. Absurdas fachadas que sólo se habían esgrimido para el estorbo. Al fin y al cabo él había ido demoliendo una a una, poco a poco, paso a paso cada una de aquellas estúpidas barreras.

Y ya, sin fuerzas, no podía construir nada más.

Ahora menos que nunca. Por lo que... El hielo sería el último recurso.

-¡Akane!

Con un salto, un movimiento perfecto, interceptó su cuerpo con su cuerpo. Su mirada repleta de incomprensión la observaba condimentada con temor y confusión. Akane trató de ser escrupulosa. Se relajó mientras dominaba el hielo, hielo que se extendía como un veneno. Sin embargo no pudo evitar naufragar por aquel océano de escrutinio. Apenas un pequeño instante se permitió perderse y sentir Ese Calor. Ese Fuego. Ese Alimento. Lamentablemente, el hielo se abría camino retazo a retazo de piel, vena tras vena, expandiéndose hasta fraguar el escudo que rodeó su alma, su espíritu, su corazón. "Soy hielo" Se dijo. "Tengo que serlo".

Ranma la observó algo cohibido. Se acercó con cuidado mientras el cabello azabache era removido preso del viento. Puso una palma en cada hombro de ella.

Ese Calor.

-¿Estás bien, Akane?

- Perfectamente.

- ¿Dó-dónde crees que vas?

- Voy a salir, Ranma. Tengo que salir. – Comentó en tono de advertencia. Casi de amenaza.

- No. Escúchame Akane. No debes salir hasta que pase la tormenta. En la televisión han dicho que…

Ella dejó de escuchar. Necesitaba salir de allí y reflexionar sobre aquella locura. La repentina mierda que la había sepultado. De súbito sintió que iba a desmayar y quizás lo hubiera hecho si las palmas de su prometido no quemaran sobre sus brazos. Comenzó a sentir que la fachada se precipitaba sobre ella. Se percibió pasto de una ansiedad, de un terror inconcebible nacido tras aquella conversación telefónica. Incapaz de hacer algo útil. Incapaz de intentar nada más allá de la parálisis en su semblante. Entonces, le devolvió una contemplación fría. Ruda. Glacial.

- A-aparta de mi... camino.

- ¡Testaruda! ¡Necia! ¡Estás como una cabra! – Ranma alzó las manos en un aspaviento, maldiciendo como si Akane hubiese colmado los límites de su paciencia. – ¡Es peligroso! ¡¿Acaso no te das cuenta de cómo están las cosas, eh ciega estúpida?!

-¡Déjame en paz!

- ¡No lo permitiré!

- ¡No eres nadie para decidir lo que puedo o no puedo hacer!

- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Soy…!—Primero se mantuvo pensativo y después la volvió a observar con dureza. – Da igual. No pienso permitir que pongas un pie allá fuera.

- ¿Y cómo piensas detenerme?

De pronto sintió una brusca sacudida y Akane se sintió fuertemente aferrada por la cintura. Sus pies dejaron de pisar la tierra. Él la agarró por la fuerza como si se tratara de un juguete que no paraba de maldecir, patalear y luchar. Y así, mientras cargaba con ella como un paquete perpendicular a su propio cuerpo, Akane de pronto se sintió dentro del dojo, resguardada del frío, del viento. Separada por un instante de la confusión. Allí, Ranma la soltó con delicadeza sobre el suelo. Se alejó un paso hacia atrás y resignado disipó su observación hacia el piso a la par que entrecerraba los párpados. Como resuelto a recibir el golpe.

- ¿Así es como piensas detenerme? - Akane entonces se sintió mareada. - ¿Y si lo intentara otra vez?

- Te… ¡te traeré arrastras! ¡Te obligaré a hacer lo que yo diga! – Su prometido la encaraba enloquecido de furia. – Si vuelves a intentar salir mientras haya algún peligro allá fuera… ¡Te encerraré! ¡Te encerraré bajo llave! y… y aunque me odies me da igual. – Nuevamente bajó la barbilla desviando la turbia tempestad de su mirada. – Me da exactamente igual… Porque sé que estarás a salvo y eso es lo único que me importa.

* * *

N/A

**Shogi**: puertas que dividen las estancias en las tradicionales casas japonesas.

Quisiera agradecer a todos los que me han leído y sobretodo dar las gracias a las personas que me han dejado reviews. Me alegra mucho que hayan gustado los inicios de mi historia, aunque aconsejo que no se tengan demasiadas expectativas al respecto. Se avecinan cambios y no siempre van a ser del agrado de todos.

De igual forma estoy contenta por la acogida que ha tenido mi historia... tantos años sin escribir que pensé que se me había olvidado. Como antesala un par de aclaraciones con respecto a vuestros comentarios:

Como ya os habréis dado cuenta... lo mío es el drama. Sin embargo planeo añadir a esta historia trazas de romanticismo al que no estoy acostumbrada. Espero que el resultado sea bueno, aunque lo que más me interesa es disfrutar con ello. Espero que todos lo disfruten igual que yo.

La metáfora del Hielo se refiere al intento de apaciguar el torbellino de ingenuidad y emociones que refleja Akane. Inicialmente aconsejado por Nabiki que abiertamente se ha declarado, tanto en el manga como en el anime, carecer de piedad o sentimientos de ingenuidad. Pero no adelanto más porque pretendo sacar más partido de ello en la historia.

Sobre "Inbal: recuerdos del Aún" es la única historia que no borré cuando hace unos meses di de nuevo de alta mi cuenta en FF. Y sí, la pienso continuar porque fue mi proyecto más ambicioso en su momento. Digamos que tengo el siguiente capítulo al 50%.

Mis más sincero agradecimiento a todos

Pau


End file.
